1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to storage containers capable of holding a volume of coffee beans or ground coffee. More particularly, the present invention relates to portable containers where air within the container can be selectively displaced with an inert gas during periods of storage.
2. Prior Art Description
After coffee beans are roasted, they contain many complex compounds that add to the flavor and aroma of the coffee made from those beans. However, many of these compounds can oxidize or otherwise react with air when the coffee is left exposed to air. This can cause the coffee to lose its flavor notes and become stale. This is one of the main reasons why coffee beans and ground coffee are typically packaged in air tight bags or cans.
It has been found that coffee can be kept fresher for longer if the coffee is stored in a container that is devoid of air. In the prior art, there are many coffee cans, jars and packages that are sold “vacuum packed”. That is, excess air has been removed from the packaging just before the packaging is sealed closed. Of course, the vacuum seal is broken once the packaging is open. Thus, any coffee left in the packaging becomes exposed to air and begins to oxidize and become stale.
In the prior art, there are many types of packaging that can be resealed. Some of this packaging can be squeezed prior to sealing to remove excess air. However, all of the air cannot be removed. Once packaging is open and coffee becomes exposed to air, some air will always remain trapped with the coffee as the coffee is stored. This causes the coffee to oxidize and become stale. The amount of air trapped with the coffee depends upon the state of the coffee. Large spaces exist between large coffee beans. These spaces are capable of retaining a significant amount of air. Ground coffee that is ground and tightly packed holds less air. However, since the coffee is ground, the smaller coffee particles oxidize more readily and less air is required to make the coffee stale.
A need therefore exists for a way to package coffee that eliminates air from around the coffee, therein preventing it from oxidizing. A need also exists for a packaging system that can enable coffee to be repeatedly taken from a container and used, wherein the coffee that remains in the container is isolated from air. In this manner, coffee can be stored for much longer periods of time without becoming stale. Lastly, a need exists for packaging that can be used to keep coffee isolated from air regardless of whether the coffee is ground or is in its original bean form. These needs are met by the present invention as described and claimed below.